Pas à pas
by Moira-chan
Summary: Lorsque l'instinct de héros de Toshinori l'amène à faire plus ample connaissance avec une maman d'élève, il est à des années-lumières d'imaginer s'en faire un jour une amie... et pourtant.


**Titre :** Pas à pas  
 **Genres :** Amitié, romance, tranches de vie  
 **Rating :** K+  
 **Personnages/Pairings :** Toshinori/Inko + Izuku dans une moindre mesure  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de My Hero Academia appartiennent à Kohei Horikoshi.

 **Résumé :** Lorsque l'instinct de héros de Toshinori l'amène à faire plus ample connaissance avec une maman d'élève, il est à des années-lumières d'imaginer s'en faire un jour une amie... et pourtant.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Hello hello ! Ça commençait à faire longtemps que je n'avais pas posté de Toshinko (sept mois en fait... le temps passe vite, au secours. xD) et je suis un peu toute seule à en écrire en français, donc... voilà une chose o/ En fait, il s'agit d'une fic un peu spéciale, dans le sens où les "chapitres" seront en réalité des sortes de petits épisodes auto-conclusifs, dans l'ordre chronologique mais sans réelle continuité. L'idée, c'est juste de montrer l'évolution de leur relation telle que je l'envisage, étape par étape. Du coup, je risque de ne pas publier régulièrement, mais normalement ça ne devrait pas trop gêner... et j'essaierai de pas laisser six mois entre chaque épisode XD  
Ceci étant dit, voici un premier chapitre consacré à poser les bases, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! o/

 **ATTENTION :** Cette histoire contient des **spoilers** jusqu'au **chapitre 97** du manga, dans le **tome 11** ! (Ce n'est pas encore dans l'anime, ça viendra plus tard dans la saison 3 !) Je ne vais pas décrire explicitement ce qu'il se passe dans le tome 11, mais il faut considérer que cette fic commence un peu après, j'y fais donc référence à plusieurs moments... donc voilà, faites gaffe - et sinon ben bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **01 : Premiers échanges**

D'un geste aussi décidé que le lui permettait son bras dont le plâtre venait d'être retiré, Toshinori tassa la pile des documents sur son bureau et leur jeta un regard satisfait : c'étaient autant de contrôles théoriques désormais corrigés. Ne resterait plus qu'à faire valider le barème par l'un de ses collègues, et il pourrait les rendre à la seconde A, ce dont il se chargerait le lendemain sans faute. Mais pour l'instant… la cavalerie allait pouvoir se retirer, et rentrer se reposer. Force était d'avouer qu'elle en avait bien besoin.  
Non sans serrer les dents à la douleur que fit naître le mouvement dans le bas de son dos fatigué, il se leva, rangea soigneusement les contrôles dans sa sacoche, et l'attrapa de sa main la plus valide avant de quitter la salle des professeurs. Une fois dans le couloir, un bref coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit que les cours étaient sur le point de se terminer – pas étonnant, dans ce cas, que la pièce réservée aux enseignants ait été presque vide… Ceux de ses collègues qui travaillaient jusqu'en fin de journée ne tarderaient pas arriver. Il aurait pu attendre encore quelques minutes, à vrai dire, le temps de les saluer, mais son dos endolori le suppliait du contraire. Alors il retint un soupir, à jamais désespéré par ce qu'il était devenu (elle était belle, la cavalerie, en plein troisième âge à même pas quarante ans !), et ne tarda pas à se mettre en route.  
Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien ne l'arrête en chemin.

« Ah, All Might ! »

Le jeune Izuku, sorti d'un couloir avec son sac sur le dos et un morceau de papier (peut-être ?) entre les mains, leva sur lui ses grands yeux verts en lesquels on lisait comme dans un livre ouvert. Il y brillait la lueur de la timidité et celle de l'espoir, et Toshinori sut aussitôt qu'il avait quelque chose à lui demander.

« Bonjour, mon garçon, répondit-il, s'efforçant d'avoir l'air un minimum avenant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais hors de ta salle de classe ?  
– Oh, ça ! Present Mic nous a libérés un peu plus tôt… expliqua l'adolescent comme il le rejoignait d'un pas rapide. Du coup, je voulais en profiter pour m'occuper de ça, et heu… »

Son professeur le laissa finir, patient, sans pour autant cesser de marcher avec lui en direction de la sortie du bâtiment.

« Est-ce que vous savez où est le bureau de poste le plus proche ? finit-il par demander, courageusement. J'aimerais envoyer ça à ma mère ! »

L'air un peu gêné, il brandissait désormais le morceau de papier comme un trésor. Toshinori y jeta un bref coup d'œil, par-dessus son épaule, et fut surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait en réalité du tirage d'une photographie – et plus précisément, d'une photographie sur laquelle figurait l'intégralité des élèves de la seconde A (y compris ce petit fauteur de troubles de Katsuki). Elle avait dû être prise dans le nouveau dortoir, car ils étaient tous installés autour du même canapé ; Izuku d'un côté et Katsuki de l'autre, forcément, séparés par leurs camarades dont l'expression allait du sourire éclatant (la jeune Mina, toujours enchantée à l'idée de passer du temps à faire autre chose que réviser) à l'impassibilité la plus totale (quoique le jeune Shouto semble presque n'avoir pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait là).  
Toshinori esquissa un sourire attendri, invitant par son silence son élève à continuer.

« Ah ! s'exclama-t-il, embarrassé, lorsqu'il réalisa que son mentor avait vu la photo. On l'a faite hier soir, avec tout le monde, et Momo nous l'a fabriquée en plusieurs exemplaires après… C'est ma première photo de classe- Enfin, la première où je ressemble à quelque chose, je veux dire, et ma mère avait tellement peur que ça se passe mal, alors… »

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de se perdre en explications pas forcément utiles – mais amusantes quand même, ne put s'empêcher de songer Toshinori – il s'arrêta net et agita nerveusement les mains devant son visage en s'excusant. Son professeur ne commenta pas, habitué aux petites manies du jeune homme, et réfléchit plutôt ; il n'était pas sûr de bien connaître les alentours, lui qui avait déménagé récemment, mais…  
En fait, la solution était toute simple – et comme il posait une main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, il tendit l'autre à Izuku sans hésiter.

« C'est un beau geste, mon garçon. Tu peux me la laisser, je vais la lui apporter.  
– Heu, mais… v-vous êtes sûr ?! »

Il hocha la tête ; et si la quinte de toux qui le prit soudain dut bien faire du tort à son image, elle passa heureusement loin d'ébranler sa détermination.

* * *

Détermination que, toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir… pas _flancher_ , tout de même pas – il restait l'ancien numéro 1 des héros, le champion toutes catégories ! – mais, disons, vaciller légèrement, lorsqu'il se gara devant la demeure des Midoriya ce soir-là.

Un peu plus tôt, il s'était proposé de jouer les facteurs pour deux raisons : la première, parce que ses instincts de héros ne le laisseraient jamais passer à côté d'une occasion de se rendre utile, One for All ou pas… et la seconde, parce qu'il avait quelques courses à faire dans le quartier et devait donc s'y rendre de toute façon. Seulement, maintenant qu'il y était, il ne pouvait empêcher sa précédente entrevue avec Inko Midoriya de lui revenir à l'esprit – et il se prenait à espérer qu'elle, heu… qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas trop. Qu'elle n'allait pas lui claquer la porte au nez, par exemple. Ou lui jeter un regard réprobateur. Parce qu'Izuku s'était encore cassé quelque chose, pas plus tard que la veille.  
… et si elle ne lui ouvrait même pas, tout compte fait ? Peut-être ferait-il mieux de simplement laisser la photo dans la boîte aux lettres, et de prier pour qu'elle ne le voie pas… Bon sang, la situation était délicate. Pour un peu, il manqua de laisser tomber son front sur le volant auquel ses mains s'accrochaient toujours – mais il se retint de justesse, peu désireux d'attirer sur lui toute l'attention du quartier en heurtant le klaxon par inadvertance.

 _Allez, All Might, du nerf !_

Il prit une grande inspiration, à nouveau décidé, et quitta sa voiture sans un regard en arrière. Il avait horreur des situations embarrassantes, d'autant plus maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus se servir de son sourire de héros préféré des publicitaires du domaine médico-dentaire pour dissimuler son embarras, mais il restait le même qu'il avait toujours été : un homme déterminé à aider son prochain. Après un dernier regard à la photo dans sa main, donc, un dernier sourire à la vue de ses chers élèves, il grimpa les marches qui le mèneraient jusqu'au troisième étage, devant le bon appartement, et appuya sur la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.  
Puis il attendit. Regarda autour de lui, une ou deux fois. C'était un joli quartier, mine de rien – de la végétation, de ce qu'il en distinguait par la fenêtre en bout de couloir, et des parties communes propres, bien entretenues. Le paillasson à ses pieds portait la mention _PLUS ULTRA !_ en lettres colorées.  
Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il faillit sursauter.

« Oh… c'est vous. »

Eh oui, c'était lui. Et cela faisait bien, bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas suscité aussi peu d'enthousiasme en apparaissant devant quelqu'un, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

« Il… il n'est rien arrivé à Izuku, au moins ? »

La voix de la femme en face de lui était passée de la surprise légère à l'inquiétude si rapidement qu'il écarquilla les yeux.

« Bonjour, madame Midoriya, finit-il tout de même par répondre. Il n'est rien arrivé au jeune Izuku, mais il m'a demandé de vous apporter ceci, puisque je passais dans le quartier.  
– Oh, c'est… »

Comme il parlait, il lui tendit la photo. Elle la prit à deux mains ; puis elle la parcourut du regard, silencieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle redresse la tête et essuie du revers de sa manche une larme au coin de son œil. Un effort qui s'avéra bien inutile, au demeurant, puisque d'autres larmes ne tardèrent pas à suivre – mais Toshinori reconnut en celles-ci des pleurs de joie, pas comme ceux qu'elle peinait à retenir lors de sa première visite, et cela suffit à lui réchauffer le cœur. Tandis qu'elle pressait la photo contre sa poitrine en s'excusant, il esquissa un sourire.

« Il tenait à vous rassurer. Vous avez élevé un bon garçon.  
– Croyez-moi, j'en suis consciente… répondit-elle, finissant de tamponner ses yeux désormais (presque) secs. Pardonnez-moi, All Might, j'ai été très impolie. Est-ce que vous… vous voulez entrer ? Je peux vous offrir le café… »

Pris de court, il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Alors les yeux de madame Midoriya s'écarquillèrent et elle eut soudain l'air embarrassée, exactement comme le faisait toujours le jeune Izuku lorsqu'il réalisait qu'il s'était laissé emporter.

« Enfin, si vous en avez le temps ! se rattrapa-t-elle en vitesse. Vous devez être très occupé…  
– Oh ! Non, non, finit-il par dire, reprenant ses esprits. Avec plaisir. Ce serait un honneur d'accepter. »

Par réflexe, il porta une main à son cœur, comme il le faisait souvent lorsque l'enfant qu'il s'efforçait de sauver peinait à croire en sa bonne foi ou paniquait – puis la question qu'il lut dans les yeux de madame Midoriya lui rappela qu'il n'était plus ce héros-là, et il se hâta de reprendre une attitude normale, se maudissant au passage pour ces automatismes dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire et qui lui donnaient l'air ridicule.  
Son hôte ne commenta pas, cependant, et se contenta de reculer d'un pas pour l'inviter à pénétrer dans l'appartement. Il la suivit donc sans un mot, sans même un soupir dépité par sa propre situation, et pénétra bientôt dans la cuisine où elle l'invita à s'installer tandis qu'elle enclenchait la machine à café. Quelques questions d'usage plus tard, ils étaient assis face à face, le regard d'Inko Midoriya à peine moins résolu à la confrontation que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ici, et Toshinori porta sa tasse à ses lèvres pour lui laisser l'occasion d'entamer la conversation, si elle le souhaitait.

« Je… ne tarda-t-elle d'ailleurs pas à bredouiller, les yeux rivés sur la table, confirmant du même coup les suspicions de son invité. Je suis désolée, je n'arrête pas d'abuser de votre gentillesse. »

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, nerveuse, mais Toshinori ne releva pas, son silence une invitation à lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. C'était la seule chose qu'il puisse encore faire, après tout, songea-t-il avec amertume.

« Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas sûre de vous avoir pardonné. P-Pour Izuku. Mais j'ai décidé de vous faire confiance, alors… Je vous en prie, dites-moi que tout se passe bien. »

Elle avait terminé sa phrase d'une petite voix et les yeux rivés sur la tasse de café brûlant entre ses mains, mais il ne s'agissait pas d'une question, son invité le savait pertinemment. C'était un ultimatum. _Dites-moi qu'Izuku n'est pas en danger, ou je changerai d'avis_. Et quand bien même il était douloureux de se dire que le grand All Might avait échoué à défaire une concitoyenne de ses craintes… il était encore pire d'imaginer ne pas réussir à suffisamment protéger son propre disciple pour empêcher sa mère de le retirer de l'académie.  
Car c'était ce qui faisait la force d'Inko Midoriya, ce qui alimentait le feu dans son regard : numéro 1 des héros ou pas, symbole de la paix ou pas, elle endurerait la colère et la haine et le dégoût même des siens si cela pouvait lui permettre de protéger son fils unique. C'était un aspect d'elle que Toshinori admirait et qui l'intimidait tout à la fois.

« Le jeune Izuku est un élève remarquable, finit-il par dire, le ton sérieux. Ses notes sont excellentes et il a de très bonnes relations avec… la majeure partie de ses camarades. »

Pas _tous_ ses camarades, malheureusement – mais le regard que lui jeta son hôte lui signifia qu'elle se doutait bien de ce qu'il entendait par là. Enfin, ce n'était rien que le temps et la maturité ne pourraient arranger… en tout cas, il l'espérait.

« Il s'est blessé à l'entraînement hier », poursuivit-il alors, et il retint un mouvement de recul mais ne s'arrêta pas, même lorsqu'il remarqua que la femme en face de lui avait froncé les sourcils. « Mais il a réussi à concentrer les dégâts sur un doigt seulement.  
– … Il ne m'en a pas parlé, répondit madame Midoriya après quelques instants de silence et les lèvres pincées.  
– Notre infirmière l'a soigné aussitôt. Il est probable qu'il n'ait pas voulu vous inquiéter. »

Elle n'eut pas l'air convaincue – elle s'en doutait sûrement, à vrai dire – mais ne releva pas. Au lieu de cela, elle parut réfléchir, perdue dans son inquiétude et sa tasse de café oubliée. Toshinori, lui, porta nerveusement la sienne à ses lèvres. Il espérait qu'elle n'était pas en train de songer à désinscrire le jeune Izuku de Yuei ; mais s'il ne la prévenait pas de ses blessures et qu'elle en venait à estimer ne plus pouvoir lui faire confiance…

 _Je sais que tu veux protéger ta mère, mon garçon, mais je ne suis pas sûr que lui mentir soit la méthode la plus efficace_.

« Je peux lui transmettre un message, si vous le souhaitez, finit-il par proposer, non sans l'espoir peut-être un peu utopique que cela détendrait l'atmosphère. Je retourne à l'académie dès demain matin. »

En face de lui, madame Midoriya resta silencieuse. Hésita, sans doute.

« Dites-lui que je ne suis pas contente, asséna-t-elle enfin, l'air bel et bien… disons, peu satisfaite. Et cela vaut aussi pour vous. »

Immédiatement, Toshinori sentit son dos se raidir, et il retint de justesse une nouvelle quinte de toux.

« Je veux être au courant de ce qui arrive à mon enfant, continua-t-elle. Si je ne peux pas vous faire confiance, ni à lui ni à vous, alors je serai obligée de…  
– Soyez sans crainte, madame Midoriya, intervint son invité sitôt qu'il comprit qu'elle ne comptait pas terminer sa phrase. Je vous assure que tout sera fait pour que vous soyez prévenue la pro- Enfin, si prochaine fois il doit y avoir.  
– Ce serait préférable qu'il n'y ait pas, en effet. »

Mal à l'aise, il trouva néanmoins la force d'acquiescer lentement – puis le silence reprit ses droits dans la petite cuisine où ils étaient installés. La mère de son cher disciple le laissa les embaumer encore une, deux minutes, le regard ailleurs tandis qu'elle réfléchissait ; et puis, enfin, elle parla à nouveau.  
Et chassa une bonne fois pour toutes, dieu soit loué, l'ambiance pesante dans laquelle ils avaient conversé jusqu'alors.

« Très bien, dit-elle, décidée. Je vous remercie d'avoir eu cette discussion avec moi, All Might… et je vous prie de m'excuser d'avoir usé de votre temps…  
– Je vous en prie, madame Midoriya. C'est également le travail d'un professeur que d'être présent pour les parents de ses élèves… et je suis bien conscient que j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre de ce côté-là. »

Étrangement, il crut la voir esquisser un sourire.

* * *

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la demeure des Midoriya pour la troisième fois en trois semaines, en fait, que Toshinori commença à se dire qu'il s'était peut-être engagé dans quelque chose qui… ne le dépassait pas, tout de même, mais qu'il n'avait en tout cas pas vu venir.

Après sa seconde visite chez la mère de son disciple et la conversation pour le moins déstabilisante qui s'en était suivi, il avait informé le jeune Izuku du message de madame Midoriya, bien évidemment ; ils avaient discuté ensemble et convenu qu'il n'essaierait plus de lui dissimuler la vérité, puisque cela finirait par leur porter préjudice à tous les deux. Alors le garçon avait profité pour prendre de nouvelles photographies du nouveau dortoir, de sa chambre (quoiqu'il refusât avec véhémence que Toshinori regarde celles-ci – l'ancien héros en avait été un peu surpris, mais il supposait que les adolescents tenaient à leur intimité), de lui-même ou de ses camarades, et son professeur avait tout naturellement accepté de les amener à madame Midoriya.  
Cette dernière les avait reçues la larme à l'œil, bien sûr, lui avait à nouveau proposé un café – mais pour le remercier, cette fois-ci – dans la cuisine où trônait désormais la photo de classe de la seconde A dans un joli cadre en bois ; puis elle lui avait demandé s'il accepterait de transmettre quelques affaires à son fils lorsqu'il retournerait au lycée et il avait accepté.

Un carton entier de vêtements, de souvenirs et de… _fournitures médicales_ plus tard, il s'était entendu expliquer au jeune Izuku qu'il passait dans le quartier de son enfance une fois par semaine, de toute façon, et il s'était retrouvé investi d'une nouvelle mission.

« Oh ! Entrez, entrez, l'invita madame Midoriya sitôt qu'il eut frappé à sa porte, ce jour-là encore – et force était de constater qu'elle était bien plus intimidée et bien moins froide qu'auparavant, désormais. Comment allez-vous, All Might ? Ce- C'est un plaisir de vous voir, vous savez… Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de m'apporter des nouvelles de mon Izuku… »

Tout en parlant, elle l'invitait à retirer son manteau, à le lui tendre pour qu'elle l'accroche dans la penderie ; puis elle le guidait jusqu'à la cuisine, le remerciait encore, faisait marcher la machine à café… Après quoi ils s'installaient tous deux et elle lui demandait comment allait son fils, question à laquelle il répondait toujours avec honnêteté, quand bien même la vérité avait de quoi déplaire à une mère inquiète.  
Le jeune Izuku ne lui avait plus rien caché depuis, heureusement. Quant aux clichés ou aux documents (son bulletin de notes, des croquis, un carnet parfois) qu'il demandait à son professeur de lui transmettre, ils ne manquaient jamais de donner à madame Midoriya la larme à l'œil. Ou même, _les_ larmes, plutôt. Aux deux yeux.

Ainsi Toshinori prit l'habitude de faire un bref détour par l'appartement d'Inko Midoriya lorsqu'il se rendait dans cet arrondissement de la ville, et il la prit tant et si bien que, le jour où il se surprit à garer sa voiture devant l'immeuble alors même que le jeune Izuku ne lui avait rien demandé d'apporter à sa mère, cette fois, il ne put se dire qu'une chose : _évidemment_.  
La cavalerie s'était laissée aller à un train-train quotidien qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu quinze ans auparavant et cela l'inquiétait presque.

C'est alors qu'il retenait un soupir embarrassé devant la porte d'entrée et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, cependant, qu'il entendit dans son dos une voix qu'il ne connaissait désormais que trop bien.

« A-All Might ? Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt… »

Les épaules soudain tendues comme la corde d'un arc, il pivota sur ses talons pour offrir à madame Midoriya un salut mal assuré. Elle avait l'air surprise, les bras encore chargés de sacs à commissions, mais surtout elle… _l'attendait_ , avait-elle dit ?

« Heu, enfin ! se reprit-elle toutefois, visiblement embarrassée. Excusez-moi, bonjour ! Est-ce que- Est-ce que tout va bien ?  
– O-Oui, oui, finit-il par réussir à bredouiller, quoiqu'encore gêné au point d'en sentir une quinte de toux poindre dans sa gorge. Je, eh bien… passais dans le quartier… comme souvent…  
– Et vous aviez des nouvelles de mon Izuku ? compléta-t-elle, les yeux brillant d'ores et déjà. C'est très gentil à vous, je… Oh ! Excusez-moi ! »

Une idée sembla lui venir à l'esprit qui l'interrompit dans le cheminement de ses pensées – alors elle avança dans sa direction, l'air inquiète, le dépassa, et tapa rapidement sur le pavé numérique le digicode qui leur ouvrirait la porte de l'immeuble. Toshinori la laissa faire, pris de court, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'elle s'efforçait de pousser la lourde porte en même temps qu'elle tenait ses sacs à commissions ; _shit_ , la cavalerie se relâchait, définitivement.  
Une seconde, encore, soit bien plus que lorsqu'il brillait au sommet du classement des super-héros, et il se précipita pour au moins maintenir la porte ouverte le temps qu'elle pénètre dans le bâtiment.

« Ah, merci beaucoup, dit-elle, un peu gênée. C'est vraiment aimable…  
– Vous êtes chargée, poursuivit-il toutefois sur sa lancée, son instinct de héros à jamais plus fort que le bon sens. Laissez-moi porter au moins l'un de ces sacs. »

Aussitôt, la mère de son élève rougit et se mit à bredouiller.

« O-Oh, ce n'est pas nécessaire ! Enfin, j'apprécie votre proposition, mais… vous en faites déjà tellement… et j'ai l'habitude de m'en occuper seule, je veux dire, nous n'habitons qu'au troisième, alors… »

Tandis qu'elle parlait, son regard avait glissé sur le côté, et la façon dont le ton de sa voix avait progressivement perdu en intensité pour s'aventurer dans les murmures avait quelque chose qui lui rappelait, étrangement – ou probablement pas, en réalité – les manies du jeune Izuku. Cela n'empêchait qu'un héros comme All Might, même rétrogradé au rang de citoyen normal peut-être un peu plus maladif que la moyenne, ne pouvait décemment pas laisser une mère de famille grimper trois étages à pied avec ses courses de la semaine sans lui apporter la moindre aide, il en allait de… de ce qu'il restait de sa réputation. S'il en restait quoi que ce fût.  
Alors, il insista, et elle finit par accepter de lui tendre un cabas qu'il souleva avec plaisir, quand bien même il s'avéra plus lourd qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Quelques longues et éprouvantes minutes, encore (depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fait ce genre d'exercice, déjà ?), et ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine d'Inko Midoriya, où celle-ci eut la gentillesse de lui servir un café avant de se mettre à ranger ses courses.

« Et- Et donc, comment va Izuku ? » lui demanda-t-elle tout en s'affairant dans la pièce de taille moyenne. Puis elle laissa échapper un rire bref, entre la nervosité et l'amusement. « Je me rends compte que je vous pose toujours les mêmes questions, je suis désolée…  
– C'est tout à fait normal, la rassura-t-il toutefois, avant de sentir une désagréable rigidité se répandre dans son dos. Je- Je n'ai rien à vous transmettre de sa part aujourd'hui, mais je… »

Si elle trouva cela étrange, elle ne releva pas ; alors, l'instant d'incertitude évaporé, il se félicita d'avoir réussi à ne pas passer pour le dernier des idiots, et il entreprit de lui toucher quelques mots des progrès de son fils dans les cours qu'il donnait, ainsi que dans ceux dont ses collègues lui parlaient de temps à autre. Évidemment, son professeur principal n'était pas des plus tendres, aussi il se montrait plutôt avare de compliments à son égard – mais Toshinori était persuadé qu'il tenait à ses élèves et qu'il était profondément fier du travail fourni par le jeune Izuku, alors…  
Ils discutèrent pendant près d'une heure, finalement, et ce quand bien même son élève ne lui avait fourni aucune réelle matière à discuter, cette fois-ci.

« Vous savez, All Might… osa madame Midoriya, presque timidement, lorsque leur conversation commença à se tarir. Je regrette un peu la façon dont je vous ai traité. Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante de prendre aussi bien soin de mon garçon. »

Surpris, Toshinori s'efforça de retenir une quinte de toux, échoua relativement, et finit par porter à ses lèvres sa tasse pratiquement vide pour dissimuler son embarras. Ce n'était pas qu'il souhaitait particulièrement que son hôte le remercie, bien sûr, mais il ne s'attendait pas à s'entendre adresser pareilles excuses – alors il les accepta d'un signe de tête et tâcha de se reprendre avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche.

« J'en suis honoré, dit-il enfin. Et je pense que vous êtes toute pardonnée, étant donné l'amabilité avec laquelle vous n'arrêtez pas de me recevoir.  
– C'est- C'est la moindre des choses… se défendit-elle, l'ombre d'une rougeur sur ses joues pâles.  
– Tout de même… J'ai dû vous coûter une fortune en café. »

Il le pensait réellement, ma sa remarque fit sourire la femme en face de lui.

« Vous passez votre temps à m'inviter, ajouta-t-il. La prochaine fois, nous devrions… Enfin… »

 _La prochaine fois ?  
_ Sans même s'en rendre compte, il venait de présupposer qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois, qu'ils se reverraient pour discuter du jeune Izuku et de son parcours autour d'un café ; et c'était sans doute le cas, mais cette façon de l'exprimer… comme s'il s'agissait d'une occurrence régulière- sans oublier l'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit, qu'il avait failli mettre en mots, au point que son hôte attendait désormais qu'il poursuive-

« Vous- Vous voulez dire… osa-t-elle après un peu de silence encore. Enfin, nous pourrions prendre le café ailleurs, si…  
– Je- Je vous inviterai, s'entendit-il alors annoncer. Mardi prochain, par exemple, pour autant que- »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.  
Bon sang, mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ? Il était évident que-  
En face de lui, Inko Midoriya ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, aussi verts que ceux du jeune Izuku, et rougit légèrement. Elle parut hésiter un peu ; et pourtant, contre toute attente et alors que Toshinori s'apprêtait à s'excuser maladroitement de sa proposition déplacée… elle finit par hocher la tête.

* * *

Alors, le mardi suivant, la cavalerie arriva mal à l'aise mais déterminée au café que la mère de son élève lui avait indiqué – et c'est lorsqu'ils passèrent plus d'une heure à discuter, ensemble, du jeune Izuku mais aussi des cours que l'on donnait à Yuei et du métier qu'exerçait madame Midoriya, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne voie passer le temps ni ne retienne plus les rires qui le prenaient de temps à autre, que Toshinori dut se rendre à l'évidence.  
Cet entretien ne présentait plus l'intégralité des caractéristiques d'une rencontre professionnelle entre un parent et un enseignant, et si cela continuait, les conséquences pourraient en être fâcheuses ; mais il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie que cela cesse.


End file.
